


Postal Address

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Internal Monologue, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Characters, Older Sansa, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, POV Female Character, POV Sansa, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sansa-centric, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postal Address

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#24) // Asha/Sansa: Online Dating  
> \+ 1-million-words June Bingo: Teaching/Learning 5x5: Thesis.

She's overreacting. That's got to be it. Sansa overreacts all the time, doesn't she? She'd spent their entire last Skype call complaining about how nearly everyone had forgotten that she'd actually gotten a degree this May, and wasn't a whiny college dropout...maybe Asha _also_ thought she complained too much, and just didn't want to say it. Figured Sansa'd eventually forget and get over it. 

Well, the joke was on _her_ , because Sansa Stark was an expert at never, _ever_ letting things go. Ever. She could hold a grudge like her life depended on it. And if she had to do it about the one girl that had made her less ashamed to have to resort to online dating, then so be it.

But that didn't add up, did it? Asha had asked for her address, said she was going to send something...

Sansa crosses her arms, only to have to uncross them to grumpily take a sip of tea.

The doorbell rings, and Sansa's so involved in her bitching and moping that she almost misses it, but she groans and goes to open the door after its fourth ring. Obviously this solicitor was very determined, so they'd earned a face-to-face dismissal. It couldn't be Arya or Bran, they'd just pick the lock if they wanted in. 

She pads down the stairs, curling her robe around herself. 

_Holy shit._ Asha.

"What are you _doing_ here?" 

"Seemed like you needed a cheering-up, figured I had something to offer...along those lines."


End file.
